Sueño Lúcido
by Arya Westerosi
Summary: La soledad nos lleva por caminos impensados, nos consume y rompe de a poco nuestros moldes. Sumergidos en ella la mente desvaría, mostrándonos cosas que en realidad no están ahí. Pueden decir que he perdido la cordura por dejarme consumir por ésta ilusión, pero no me importa, ella lo vale...


**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, todos sus personajes pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** La soledad nos lleva por caminos impensados, nos consume y rompe de a poco nuestros moldes. Sumergidos en ella la mente desvaría, mostrándonos cosas que en realidad no están ahí. Pueden decir que he perdido la cordura por dejarme consumir por ésta ilusión, pero no me importa, ella lo vale...

* * *

 **Sueño lúcido**

 _Tu eres la luna de mi vida, y es todo lo que sé y todo lo que necesito saber, y _si esto es un sueño,_ mataré al hombre que intente despertarme…_

\- Juego de Tronos –

* * *

Había permanecido así durante horas, recostado en su Futón, abrasado por la soledad y el silencio de su habitación, intentando inútilmente conciliar el sueño. Se preguntaba una y otra vez como es que no había sido capaz de cumplir con su promesa. Se sentía derrotado, había fallado como nunca antes, le había fallado a su amor, le había fallado a su familia y le había fallado a su orgullo.

—Perdóname —susurró para sí mismo—. Perdóname…

Cerró sus ojos y cubrió su frente con el antebrazo mientras continuaba maldiciéndose en silencio.

—Byakuya-sama —Una voz dulce resonó como un eco en la habitación del noble—, Byakuya-sama… —Volvió a llamar.

Él por su parte intentó ignorar aquella traicionera voz. Pretendió acallarla inútilmente porque sabía que no era real, no podía seguir fingiendo. Frunciendo el ceño y sin abrir los ojos llevó ambas manos a su pecho y estrujó con ellas las sábanas que lo cubrían intentando calmar su corazón. Todo recuerdo de ella era grato, pero ésta vez le lastimaba el alma, porque no podía recordarla sin ignorar el hecho de que había roto su promesa.

Sintió una mano cálida sobre su frente y reconoció de inmediato los suaves labios que se posaban sobre los suyos. Los únicos labios que como hombre había deseado; los únicos labios que, después de meses de juntar valor, se había atrevido a besar.

No quiso abrir los ojos, no quería despertar. Temía que al hacerlo ella desapareciera como solía y no podía permitírselo. La necesitaba, la extrañaba, tanto que dolía…

—Esto es un sueño —se atrevió a susurrar cuando la calidez sobre sus labios se desvaneció—, Hisana…

—Lo es Byakuya-sama, duerme…

Cuanto había extrañado su voz, la anhelaba días y noches desde que se había marchado. Sintió su perfume inundando su sentido, ese perfume único y dulce que tanto lo embriagaba.

—Si es un sueño, mataré a quien se atreva a despertarme —pudo oírla emitir una risa tímida. Se sentía tan real. Guardó silencio un instante reuniendo valor—. Lo siento Hisana —susurró finalmente mientras lanzaba un leve suspiro.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? —repitió la voz.

Byakuya sintió como los finos dedos de quién había sido su esposa comenzaban a acariciar su rostro desdibujando garabatos sobre su piel, como si de un lienzo se tratase. Casi por arte de magia relajó su semblante.

—Te he fallado. No pude mantener mi promesa…

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —lo interrumpió, él asintió de inmediato mientras el recuerdo de aquél día invadía su mente—. Ésa vez, me tendiste tu mano gentilmente y prometiste jamás soltarme… —prosiguió—. A pesar de todo lo que nos sucedió después, cumpliste tu promesa. Cuidaste de mí, fui inmensamente feliz a tu lado a pesar de mis pecados y mis tormentos. Byakuya-sama no hay nada que perdonar…

—Pero Rukia… —los dedos de ella sellaron sus labios sin dejarlo continuar.

—El destino puede ser muy cruel —susurró—, así como quiso alejarme de ti ha causado tanto dolor en su corazón… No podemos cambiar el pasado Byakuya-sama… Por favor no dejes de creer en ella, te necesita mucho más de lo que imaginas…

Sintió como las caricias sobre su rostro se apagaban y abrió los ojos con temor. Contempló aquél rostro sereno regalándole una cálida sonrisa y antes de que aquella figura se desvanezca por completo en el aire, él alcanzó a susurrar un "Te extraño"...

* * *

Ésta pequeña historia la escribí aproximadamente en el 2013, en el contexto de mi Fanfic "Quebrantados", pero cómo ya no responde a dicha historia (he cambiado de opinión tomando un rumbo completamente diferente) la he descartado definitivamente. Aún así le tomé cariño a la escena en sí y por eso decidí publicarla de todas formas.

Si hay alguien leyendo del otro lado, espero que éste corto relato haya sido de tu agrado...

Saludos!


End file.
